Harry
by Tamvati
Summary: Harry is sleeping in the dorms when someone calls his name. Is it one of his dorm mates or just a dream ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, people ! Here I come with this small OS that just popped up inside my head and I had to write it. I liked writing it so I'd love to know what you think of it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Haaarryyy … Come to meee …" <em>It was a bare whisper that woke him that night. He opened the curtains to take a look at his dorm mates, wondering who would dare waking him in the middle of the night. He was not as full of himself as Malfoy was but his sleep had become one of the things he cherished the most. Looking around he noticed that the all of them were sleeping. _Strange_, he thought_, last time I heard voices it was in second year with the Basilisk wandering freely in the corridors. But it can't be, I killed it __besides__ it didn't call my name._ Realising it might have been his imagination, he went back to sleep with a last glance at his surroundings.

"_Harry … Haaarryyy_ _… Coooome …"_

"No ! Not again !

-Harry what's happening ?" Seamus was looking at him with a sleepy look, that's when he realised he had shouted, waking up his dorm mates. Around him, Ron was looking concerned and mouthed "_you-know-who ?_" , Neville and Dean were as sleepy looking as Seamus but both of them were bemused at the fact they had been woken up in the middle of the night for nothing, as their nearly unconscious brains didn't registered a hint of fear in Harry's eyes.

"It's nothing, just a mere nightmare. _No_" was the answer he mouthed back at Ron. "Go back to sleep. All of you." He added for Ron, knowing he would worry too much. He knew he would be questioned anyway but first he wanted to sleep. He closed the curtains and cast a silencing charm around him. _Just in case__, _he told himself and went back to sleep. Or tried would be a more appropriate word, for the voice made itself know again.

"_Harry … Come to me." _It was a bit louder now and he was able to be sure that it was true enough not the voice of one of his dorm mates as he first believed. It was far worst. The voice was colder than anything else and its pitch a bit higher than the average. It reminded him of someone but he didn't manage to seize who for his brain seemed to have frozen. _What the hell ?_ And then the voice once again.

"_Harry." _Following the example of his brain, his body froze too. He had managed to identify the owner of the voice. It could not be what he thought it was, now could it ?

"_Come to me Harry." _ He was now panicked. That voice was calling for him, giving him the order to go to its owner. But he couldn't go, that person was supposed to be far from the castle, very far from it, so how come he was hearing him ? _Perhaps I finally have become insane__, _was the only hypothesis that crossed his mind and it was also so convenient for him, _yes that's it, I have become as mad as the Prophet depicted me last year__. They'll be happy once they'll know they were right !_

"_Harry !" _ Yes insanity was an enjoyable belief. He was plainly insane and his insanity consisted of hearing that voice. _It could be worse, I'm glad that's only hearing voice, although if the choice had been given to me I would have preferred anything else than his voice. _He was pretty fine with the thought of his being insane but what he would soon realise was that it was not true : he was saner than ever and fully awake.

"_Harry, look at me." _ He wouldn't know better he would say that the voice was closer, almost as if behind him but he did know better and it wasn't the case. He was safe behind the wards of Hogwarts, in the Gryffindor tower, and more precisely in the hot safety of his sheets in his sixth year dorms. There was absolutely nothing to be afraid of. He would turn and look behind him just to reassure the paranoid side of him. _Be serious Harry, it can't be, you are being irrational,_ he frowned himself, _just look, there's nothing here, just your pillow and no Dar…_

"_Harry." _ No, Harry Potter was not insane. He was unfortunately witnessing once more the great power of the darkest wizard of the century. Right behind him was standing Lord Voldemort in all his horrific glory, red eyes gleaming grimly in the darkness, wand aimed at him and an awful smile on his lipless mouth. The Dark Lord was menacing him in his own room in Hogwarts, how was it possible ? Where a few seconds before had been Harry's pillow was now standing the Dark Lord, on his bed, less than a meter away from him and wand sadistically pointed in his direction. Harry swallowed his saliva nervously. He was going to die.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Come on don't be shy, leave a review to say what's good or wrong with my story. Note that I'm also considering a sequel but I am not sure.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

He was frozen. Voldemort was at Hogwarts. It should not happen. The school was heavily warded, it was supposed to be, with the exception of Gringotts, the safest place in Britain. And apart from the wards, there were teachers checking security for the students, no one could come in without being unnoticed. So how come the Dark Lord was here? It was curious and absolutely not reassuring at all. If asked to describe his feelings at the moment, Harry would not hesitate with the answer. The word that would come straightforward was scared. More than the other times he had faced him. Yes, he had been in danger those other times, in first year, in the chamber of secrets, at the cemetery and in the minister, but it was totally different. Back then the danger was expected and somewhat under control but right now the situation was far more terrifying than everything else. He was trapped. In his bed, cornered here by the man who should be anywhere else but there. It was all the more distressing that it was so unexpected. What would he do? He was wandless. He usually put his wand under his pillow but there wasn't any pillow left, just a Dark Lord standing in its place. _Crap! The bastard made it disa__ppear with the pillow! _Harry considered his options. There weren't many. He could scream but with the silencing charm he had the presence of mind to put on his bed it would not work, he could surrender and pray for a quick and painless death but being a Gryffindor prevented him to do it, he could fight even without his wand but the Lord had one and truth to be told, Harry wasn't the strongest person, far from it. He also had the possibility to flee from the dorms, however, the man in front of him wouldn't let him go very far if somewhere at all. Besides, it would expose his friends to the danger the man embodied so it was out of question, his Slytherin instincts were not that high anyway. Finally, his better option was to wait for the man to move first and then improvise something in order to stay alive long enough to alert someone of what was happening. That's the one he chose. He cleared his thoughts and focused on the imminent death threat in front of him.

Voldemort was the same snake-like face, spider-handed, blood red-eyed and corpse white-skinned man he remembered. He also still was hairless and bare foot. At that observation he nearly wanted to yell at the man for standing with his probably dirty feet on his bed but he refrained from doing. It wasn't nor the moment nor the person for such a comment. He waited patiently for the man to stop staring at him in an unreadable way and to start doing or saying something.

"Harry, here you are."

_What are those cryptic words? _Harry was totally bemused. What was wrong with the Dark Lord? Yes he had called Harry's name, had asked him to come to him, had come himself to Harry (in his dorm!) wand aimed in an offensive manner just to state that? It was the most unbelievable thing ever witnessed in the whole world and at all times. It was so confusing Harry felt his head nearly spin from it.

"I have finally found you.

-I wasn't specially hidden." Harry replied. He was very cautious about everything he let slip, from his words to his breaths. Yes he was so on his guards he was even watching his breaths. It was delirious, this whole situation, and shouldn't be happening. Yet, it was. Harry felt the sudden urge to pinch himself, to check if this wasn't some disturbed dream his perturbed unconscious was sending him._ Please, m__ake it be a dream__!_ Unfortunately for Harry, he actually did feel the pinch, proving himself he was not dreaming but fully awake. He reported quickly all his attention to the mad man before him.

"There is something I want you to know Harry.

-And what would that be?

-Will you let me speak?" Watching his breath was a thing but watching the connection between his brain and his mouth was another he, apparently, wasn't able to do since he spoke directly, daring to be insolent before the most powerful Dark Lord of the century. He realised his mistake the moment he voiced his thoughts but it had been too late. He was waiting for the Cruciatus he knew the man would not take a long time to submit him to. Eyes closed tightly, he was expecting the hex very soon, and after fifteen seconds he dared to open them to find that the Dark Lord was merely glaring at him. He was glaring and not hexing him, weird.

"Harry, when you stop acting so recklessly perhaps you will listen to what I have to tell you.

-You didn't hex me?" Harry was gobsmacked and the Lord in front of him was shaking his head as if too tired to answer, even weirder, he seemed to be trying not to facepalm. "How come? And, since when do you call me Harry so casually?" He was playing with his life at that moment, he was too well aware of it and didn't find it in him to really care for he was also so curious he couldn't restrain it. Voldemort watched him patiently, waiting for him to calm down a bit before he could continue.

"Would I hex you the old man would know by any second of my presence and we both know what would arise from it, don't we? Moreover, I am not here for entertainment but for business. I know I tend to mix those most of the time but I really shouldn't. And concerning your second question, I don't have any answer to it but, since I am the greatest wizard in this world, I don't owe anyone anything, which includes you of course. But tonight I am feeling graceful so I'll tell you: it's because I believe it is more personal to call you by your first name when managing your demise.

"So, before I ramble more let's go back to business. Hogwarts will fall soon. Dumbledore won't be able to prevent it neither won't you. I'm not here to warn you of it either. It is just a fact that must be known to fully understand what I am telling you. When the school will fall, you won't have any choice other than to run and hide. And pray for me not to find you. Because if I manage to catch you, I won't ever let you escape. Never again will you be free to go anywhere else than where I would tell you to go, never again you will be able to do anything different from what I would tell you to do, never again will you be able to say something I wouldn't have told you to say beforehand. You won't even be able to think something that I wouldn't have told you to think. You'll be in my complete control. I'll reign over your body, your mind and your soul." The man said all along in a too silky and smooth voice, full of threatening and promises of eternal damnation. Harry had never been so scared in his whole life. Clearly, what could be more horrifying than the Dark Lord coming at night in his bed to tell him that Hogwarts will fall soon without anyone able to help it and to threaten him to a live of enslavement? Perhaps this very same Dark Lord giving him a disdainful smirk from just centimetres above as it was now? While Harry had been contemplating his soon-to-be new misery, Voldemort had leaned forward and was now bent so that his face was right above Harry's one. And he was smiling, which appeared as a smirk on his face. Finally, he straightened up and whispered a last thing to Harry :

"Don't let me be catch you."

And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

><p>So, I was unintentionally lying last time, saying it was an OS, finally there's a chapter two so I suppose there will be more to it. I don't know how many other chapters nor do I know the time between every update. We'll see.<p>

Every review is more than welcome, I love constructive criticism, it helps me improve, ok ? ;)


End file.
